halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alycia-RT16
Early Life Born in 2592 on the planet of Cerbexus II, Alycia was the child of Orbital Insertion Attack Troopers(OIAT's) Edward Higman and Miranda Higman. Born in the beautiful civilian city of New Cortez and being a natural leader and tactician were great traits she had. She was also a caring person caring for those around her, she only got angry if she felt is was completely nessecary and she had two kittens who she loved so much she would regularly play with them. However, an accident which ended the life of one of her kittens when she was 6 changed her completely and this was visible to anyone who knew her, she became much more angrier, after this incident, she even had a tendancy to punch large objects for reasons still unknown. Also, attending the Cortez Institutional School she was bullied by certain people who were much older than her because she had a love for small animals when others didn't. At the age of 7 she got into an intense fight with a 13 year old and snapped his arm backwards, she was able to do this due to being trained at the age of 4 by her parents in specialised OIAT hand-to-hand and weapon dissarmament techniques by her parents, she was also told to lift weights to increase her brute strength. Her parents were trying to raise her under a strict military doctrine and when she got inot this horrific fight the action by Alycia did not bode well with her parents at all who severely restricted her time on her favorite Games and sports like Soccer and Weight Lifting. A few months later she was confronted by 3 bullies outside the UAC's Intelligence and Security Beauru's HQ at approximatly 25:00, luckily or unluckily for her she broke one of their jaw and fractured the nose of another person before the third carried the other two away. Astonished by the little girls ability at combat the UACISB agent who was actually General Kurt Blackfourth and lead designer of the Vanguard Program. He took the girl for a little chat and just like he and two other unnamed individuals did with 98 different potential Candidates, she was conscripted into the CENTURION Program at the mere age of 7. She was conscripted into the CENTURION program and her service tag was RBCT CT16. It is known that Alycia was pressumed dead by the hands of the bullies and to cover up the act the bullies were sent into the Childrens Maximum Security Prison for murder, Alycia's parents were horrified by the bullies act and threatened to sue the bullies parents for not raising their children correctly. Life as a Centurion trainee. Alycia excelled at the courses presented to her, getting the top of her class and become one of the most known trainees in the program. Over the three year period she stayed at the BCTIA(Basic Centurion Training Initiation Academy) she was regularly overseen by many high ranking officials of the UAC. At the age of 9 she met and befriended Adam and Jake who pretty much thought like her and they possesed similar traits. It is known that Alycia had a crush on Adam but he didn't know. It is also told that to this day she hasn't confessed her love to him. At the age of 10 Alycia, Adam and Jake with all 96 other Candidates passed the Phase One initiation stage. However, in phase two of the training they recieved 2 deaths from heat exhaustion and Severe Dehydration. Furthermore, the training in the CTACA(Centurion Training Advanced Courses Academy) was much tougher than phase one and this really tested Alycia to her limits. Thankfully for her and the other trainees, they were overseen by a respectable and understanding trainer known as Senior Chief Battles Coordinator Michael Anderson. However, he was a very strict instructor and at first the trainees hated him but when they saw what he was trying to do she and the others appreciated him much more. At the age of 12 Alycia approached her final Phase Two examination which she passed with a B grade after rejecting an A grade. Augmentation Procedures It is known that the trainees had to suffer some of the most painful augmentations ever known, thats why 41 trainees died of many symptoms including Bone Liquidification and Skin Rot. Thankfully, Alycia finsihed her augmentation procedures with minor injuries that would only take a few weeks to fully heal. Straight after the augmentations, she trained her body in many areas ruthlessly to ensure she could make the most out of her time at the training facilities present aboard Kansas Station. However, it wouldn't be all party for her, as she attended the funeral for those new 'family' members that she met and befriended. She cared for all of her teammates, some more than others but when she heard the news of the pain and suffering caused by the augmentations it was if she lost a piece of herself. As time progressed, her mind was if it was 'losing' its humanity. She was becoming a more robotic individual and she is still haunted by the nightmares of screams and all the haunting things she saw during that time period. The certain augmentation procedures include: * B70015-XZ - Koranee-8B: A vision increasing drug that violently increases the eyes ability to see in pitch black night conditions, side effects from the drug include total blindness, fire-eye (Alycia has this aswell as all the other candidates) and long-term degrading of the retina * B91728-OY - Cykidedene-3C: A musclular and cardiovascular improving drug that alters the near-perfect atomic makeup of the muscular structure to slowly increase the hardiness of muscles and after 3 weeks making them virtually unbreakable. The Lungs and Heart are increased in size by 2 and are artificially implanted with extreme surgical precision to make a filtration system and increases the amount of oxygenated blood produced, subjects after 4 weeks of the procedure can breathe in near complete carbon dioxide conditions. Due to the hardiness of the muscle and the quick changes to heart size and features, side effects include bone necrosis, intramuscular failure, cardiac arrest, cardiac explosion and disintegration of neural lining. * Artificial Pivot Procedure: Bone fibres and properties in the neck and ribcage region are sufficiently altered to allow for 200 degree rotation of the neck. Side effects simply include the neck being snapped if inproper surgical prodecures are met. * Metallic Bone Induction: Metallic Nanobot material is grafted to the bones on the sub-atomic level to allow for a 99.93 unbreakability rate. Side effects include the splitting of sub-atomic particles in the body, resulting in pretty much dissintigration if even the slightest error is made. * Blood Nanobot induction: Nanobots are placed in the blood stream and carry oxygen at a much faster rate allowing for the subject to continue performing in strenuous physical activity for much longer. * NB2857-JB: A 23 percent pure oxygenated set of cells are artificially planted in numerous places of the brain. * Cybonide-93CB: A mutagen compund which increases the brain's ability to think under pressure, recall memories more accuratly and process thoughts much quicker on a scale of 204%. * TA3BIRCI: Two pieces of Titanium A3 Battleplate are placed on the sides of the ribcage on a minute level. Side effects include the battleplate coming out and ripping the subjects insides to shreds if not placed securely and correctly. * RI: Reflex Enchancement Procedure sees the 560% increase in subjects reflexes over the course of 3 weeks. Assault on BAFOB-516 14 Weeks after the augmentation procedures, on a moon of Cerbexus II, Alycia, Adam, Jake, Hayley, Rozaline and Jaffa were sent to an enemy Forward Operating Base to hinder insurrectionist activities in the area before Rust Legion Battlegroup Theta could arive. The 6 Centurion Class supersoldiers were still in the GEN1 Centurion Powered Exoskeleten which was not as advanced as the GEN2 uniform so the newly formed group kept playing safe and used all stealth tactics they knew off. They took it very slowly, knowing that an enemy could easily be around the corner. The 17 year olds were ready for many threats ,however, once stationed on a hilltop they found a medium sized battlegroup assembled, the Centurions knew that this could not be allowed to continue operations so, doing the only thing they knew best;They fought their way through countless enemies like it was nothing, it was also at this time when Alycia was still getting used to her new A.I Xur who had a compassionate side but also a monstrous side, as Alycia was fighting her way through, she violently ripped the arm off of one of the enemies and smashed the dismembered limb across two enemies beating the bloodied one to death with her own arm. 2 Hour later the team split into two groups of three, team alpha composed of Adam, Alycia and Jake went for the central nuclear reactor in the compound and needed to cause a reactor meltdown, team bravo which was composed of Hayley, Rozaline and Jaffa were tasked with securing Nav data from the Central Compound. Things were going to plan until the wildlife attacked, monsters as huge as the smile on Adam face when he saw the perfect opertunity to cause massive destruction. Adam rushed to the reactor controls, implanting his A.I Decimedies and five minutes later a meltdown started, team Bravo was in deep trouble however because they had no relay back to team Alpha and they were getting overrun, enemy ships were trying to evacuate however, suddenly, the sky turned black, all violence stopped, CENTURIONs and Insurrectionists standing together in harmony(or fear), as a yellowish thunder blossomed from the sky, unleashing a fury of starfighters, it was as if the devil himself unleashed his army, a ship that made the CSO class SuperCarrier look like a spec of dust on a boot. Humanity faced the covenant and won, humanity faced the flood and won, humanity faced the promethians and won, however, humanity was about to face a threat far greater than all three parties combined, they were about to face the Sigmus Correlation. Battle of SCFS-Dauntless During the battle of 2621 on the Sigmus Correlation's flagship the Dauntless, all Centurion operatives still active were deployed to either capture or Destroy the Dauntless. Over 2 million soldiers were deployed on this mission and a fleet of over 4,000 ships were sent, not only would this battle go down as the Bravest thing attempted by the UAC, but it would also cost the UAC the most loss losing 3,260 ships and 1.95 million personell during the attack, 3 Contra class flagships were destroyed during the attack and the SuperWarship the Devils Harbinger was severely damaged, this attack would also mark the death of 1,600 Vanguard Class Supersoldiers and 2 Centurion Class Supersoldiers. Alycia was deployed on the third wave after the first wave was completely obliterated in three minutes, wave 2 neautralised many of the surrounding forces and wave 4 and 5 were on standby. Alycias team boarded the Escort Class ship, ready for battle, addrenaline pumping. Ready to witness the thunderous roar of battle, the Marines, the OIAT's, the Vanguards and the Centurions stood ready on the ships bays ready for them to be brought into battle. A few gave some motivating speeches, the Marines look like they could take this alone with the sheer passion being radiated. They stood ready, ready to conqour the unknown bliss that would soon overthrow them. The Bays opened, everyone charged, running, dying, screaming, killing. Some of the things the humans did best, fighting through the many species of the Sigmus Correlation, the passion could be felt on both ends. The Lataos Warriors and the Centurions battled it out honourably on the battlefield, exchanging sword blow for blow. Thankfully, after several hours of fighting, the humans emerged victorious, and they had a new ship. It was later renamed the Super Trident, and it recieved a massive colour change from the murky white to the prestigious and well-known colour of Black and a Rusted Orange to signify that this vessel was now within the Rust Legion Navy. Alycia's efforts were possibly some of the most crucial as she was responsible for the death of two enemy lieutenants and the death of Supreme Ship Commander Vos Actram of the Sigmus Correlation Fleet, also, she managed to salvage the ships data and within the rear bottom section of the ship held 250 enemy cruisers. Whatever the Rust legion lost in the early fight, it regained its ship numbers quickly after not only conquring the actual vessel, but also conquring the ship yard. The UAC intelligence agency worked day and night on trying to reverse engineer the ships schematics with the help of Alycia's A.I. After the battle, Alycia attended the funeral for the 2 brothers, 1600 vanguards and countless more Marines and OIAT's during the battle on the planet of Cerbexus II. Current Life Alycia serves aboard the last remaining Rust Legion Flagship the Contralion with her childhood friends Adam, Jake and her other friend Hayley. Together they've registered more operations in the UAC than any other fireteam and they've made entire insurrectionist and religious extremist camps just 'dissapear' from records.